Judy Havelock
Judy Havelock is a fictional character in the James Bond short story "For Your Eyes Only" that is included in the eponymous anthology written by Ian Fleming. Havelock was featured in the 1981 film adaptation of the story, but her name was changed to Melina Havelock. She was played by French actress Carole Bouquet. Short story biography Judy Havelock is the daughter of Colonel Timothy Havelock (Ret.) and Mrs. Havelock, who are assassinated at the behest of Herr von Hammerstein by Major Gonzales because they refused to sell their Jamaican property. M, a family friend, asks Bond to go to Vermont where von Hammerstein and his men are hiding. There, Bond runs into Judy Havelock, who is there to personally kill von Hammerstein. Armed with a crossbow, Judy kills von Hammerstein from 100 yards by shooting him in the back at the exact moment he dives into a pool. Film biography In the film, Melina Havelock is half Greek, half English. She is the only daughter of Iona and Sir Timothy Havelock, two marine salvage operators who do contract work for the British Secret Service. Their mission takes them to the coast of Greece to look for a sunken British spy ship that holds a piece of equipment known as ATAC (Automatic Targeting and Attack Communicator). Melina comes to visit them, transported via seaplane by Hector Gonzalez, secretly a Cuban hitman. She is witness to her parents' brutal assassination by Gonzales, who shoots them dead on their yacht from the air with his aircraft's mounted machine gun. Melina herself avoids being shot, however, as she had gone inside their boat to put away her bags just as the assassin attacked. Swearing revenge, Melina tracks Gonzales down to a villa outside of Madrid with the help of a private detective agency. There, she assassinates Gonzales by shooting him with a crossbow as he is diving into his swimming pool, but is only able to escape (in her 2CV hire car) with the help of James Bond, who was also there to investigate Havelock's murder. He had been detected by Gonzalez's henchmen and was being pursued; they escaped in Melina's car after Bond's Lotus Esprit exploded when the villains attempted to break into it. Having seen a man (Emile Locque) paying Gonzales, she vows her quest for vengeance must go on, though Bond tries to warn her off. Melina finds trouble again in Cortina d'Ampezzo, when she was tricked into meeting Bond. Two of Kristatos's henchmen then attempt to run her over with motorcycles, only for Bond to knock one over with a piece of road traffic equipment and send another catapulting to his death through a shop window. At this stage, however, neither of them were aware that Kristatos was a villain; he had led them into to thinking that he was on their side and that Emile Locque was in the pay of Milos Columbo. Bond convinced her to go back to Greece and let him investigate. She agrees to do so, but not for long. Later they both team up to locate the British spy ship, recover the ATAC, and eliminate Aristotle Kristatos, who had previously employed Gonzales to kill the Havelocks for him. Bond and Melina are aided in their mission by Milos Columbo, a Greek smuggler who was set up by Kristatos because he knew too much about Kristatos's KGB leanings (and because they were rival underworld smugglers, anyway). After finally catching Kristatos (who had unsuccessfully tried to kill both her and Bond by tying them by rope to the back of her boat, which they had hijacked, and riding it through rocky and shark infested waters), Melina insists on killing him, but Bond tries to stop her, telling her that she would be no better than Kristatos if she killed him. The decision proved irrelevant, however, as Kristatos was knifed to death by Columbo while reaching for a concealed knife. After that, Bond and Melina are back on the Havelock's family boat, where they go skinny dipping. Meanwhile, Melina's pet parrot is in a telephone "conversation" with prime minister Margaret Thatcher (Janet Brown), who mistakenly believes she is talking to Bond. Reception Chris Nashawaty ranks her as the worst love interest of the Roger Moore James Bond films.Chris Nashawaty, "Moore...And Sometimes Less: A look at the most—and least—memorable bad guys, babes, and Bonds in Roger Moore's 007 oeuvre," Entertainment Wekly 1025 (12 December 2008): 37. Entertainment Weekly, however, ranks her as number ten in the top ten. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional Greek people Category:Fictional orphans Category:For Your Eyes Only (film) Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1960 fr:Judy Havelock